Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "The Clash". Plot (In Bowser's Castle, Dark Koopatrol and his group lock Princess Peach and Yoshi to the prison room) *Yoshi: Oh no. Trap. *Dark Koopatrol: Yes. You fools are staying here until Bowser and Peach's wedding. *Princess Peach: No. I'm staying with Mario. Let me out now. *Dark Koopatrol: No. Forget it. Thanks for coming. *close the door hard* *Yoshi: Oh no. I hate being in a place like this. *Princess Peach: Yoshi, look up. *Yoshi: *look up* Wow. (The emperor penguin chicks are still in their cages) *Erik: Hey. There's a alien with a pet dinosaur. *Atticus: Can you get us out? *Yoshi: Yes. *Princess Peach: Oh my gosh. The baby penguins are so cute. I wonder why Bowser keep them as pets. *Erik: No. We were captured by Bowser. Get us out of here. *Yoshi: Don't worry. I will free all of you. *Princess Peach: There's the key. *Yoshi: I got it. *get the key* Where? *Erik: In the lockpit. Release us down. *Yoshi: Yes. *press the red button to move the cages down* *Princess Peach: Don't worry. We will get out by now. *Yoshi: Okay. *release all of the baby emperor penguins* *Erik: Thank you everyone. *Yoshi: You're welcome. The name's Yoshi. *Princess Peach: And i'm Princess Peach. *Bo: This is it. Our way out. *Princess Peach: *try opening the door when locked* Oh no. The door is locked. *Yoshi: Kids, look like we won't escape for real. *Erik: Oh no. *Ashley: What a trick. *Lauren: We're never getting out. *Erik: We are the babies here and we need to escape. *Yoshi: This place smell like burn and fire. This is getting ridiculous here. *Princess Peach: Maybe, we won't have Mario coming and getting us up. *Yoshi: No....no......no. We're trapped! (In the frozen rink at night) *Rinaldo: Man, my back hurts. I'm sleeping in another side. *Ramón: Rinaldo, where are you going? *Rinaldo: Go back to sleep Ramón. I'm going to find some help. *Ramón: Fine. Get someone to help with something. *Rinaldo: Okay. I'm going to the clean forest. (In the clean forest) *Rinaldo: Man, i wonder what this forest has in mind. (Another shadow siren sneaked to the forest) *Rinaldo: Hello? Ramón? Are you there? *???: Come with me. *Rinaldo: What? *follow the path* Are you telling me what to do? *???: No. (The unnamed shadow siren reveal himself with short black hair. It's also a male.) *Rinaldo: I know what you're telling me. I'm out. *???: No. Come back. *Rinaldo: What? Are you out of your minds? Who are you? *???: My name is Rockside. I want you to find my girlfriend Vivian. *Rinaldo: Vivian? You have a girlfriend? It's the same one. *Rockside: Yes. Take me to her. *Rinaldo: Ok. At least you don't say a single word coming out of your mouth. (In the cave) *Vivian: *sleeping* (Outside of the cave) *Rinaldo: There. *Rockside: Vivian. *Rinaldo: Shhhh.......quiet. *Rockside: Hey. *Rinaldo: Do you think that were in a daycare? No. I don't like it. *Rockside: How could you? *Vivian: *wakes up* *Rinaldo: *whisper* Hide. *hide in the tree with Rockside* *Rockside: Huh? *Rinaldo: Are you a girl? *Rockside: No. *Vivian: What's this? Rinaldo? *Rinaldo: Oh hi Vivian. I didn't know you were sleeping in a cave. *Vivian: What's that purple thing on your hair? *Rinaldo: Huh? *Rockside: *pull his ghost tail up* *Vivian: Beldam? *Rockside: Vivian? *Vivian: Rockside! *hug her boyfriend* *Rinaldo: Love love. She make Ramón look like a good lover when his head exploded from the ladies. *Rockside: Vivian, is that you? *Vivian: Yes. It's me. I didn't know you were there back at Twilight Town. *Rockside: I came all the way to find out the cold little thing at the forest. *Rinaldo: Hey! Why there's chit-chating. *Vivian: Dude, me and Rockside went to school together as kids. *Rinaldo: Kids? Where's your eyes? *Vivian: I have eyes too. *reveal his eye on her curl hair* *Rinaldo: Creepy like a bug and a cartoon penguin. *Rockside: I have one too. But i'm blind. *Vivian: *hit Rockside's back from making him gasp with his eyes* No silly! You have one too. My sisters Marilyn and Beldam have one too. *Rinaldo: Hey. Do you like to play with people fins? *Rockside: Fins? I'm not a bird. *play with Vivian's arm* *Vivian: Oh Rockside. *play with Rockside's arm* *Rinaldo: Squeezing the arms. Yeah right. Annoying. *Rockside: Also, follow me. I have a special surprise for you. *Rinaldo: Oh boy, i hope the pipe is ready for us. *Rockside: No. It's something special that you're gonna like. For Vivian only. *Rinaldo: What? You're not going to tell anyone about this. *Rockside: No. Follow me Vivy. *Vivian: Sure. *Rinaldo: Vivy? *Vivian: That's my nickname. *Rinaldo: I know. When i was a chick, these groupies make fun of my name. (Inside of Tubba Blubba's belly) *Goombella: Ugh. Gross. *Kooper: Yucky, i'm back in this place again. *Koops: It look smelly than Hooktail's breath. *Will: We gotta get out of here. *Bill: Yeah. This gave me the goosebumps. *Kooper: We need to escape the body. What can we do? *Goombella: There's nothing that we can do about it. Thanks a lot. *Kooper: What? *Koops: It's okay. I hope we can escape for real. *Kooper: Follow me. I know how to get out. *Will: Oh yeah, you know that we're getting sticky over here. *Bill: We must escape. The Food Chain is counting on us. *Koops: Don't worry, let me hold you on. *Will: Thanks. *Goombella: So how many GoomBurgers did he eat? 100? *Kooper: Most likely. *Bill: Come on, we should see something in his chest. (In another side of Tubba Blubba's belly) *Will: Hello? *Bill: I think he also have a heart. *Kooper: I see nothing but pureless. We gotta get out of here. *Koops: Goombella, do you know how to get out? *Goombella: Yes! Stop repeating my words over and over. *Koops: What's wrong with you? *???: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaahahahahaha. *Kooper: What that sound? *???: It's me! *Koops: Ew, a heart with eyes. *Tubba Blubba's heart: Yes. I am the one who guard the belly. I mean body. You will face me with my new dry looking minions. They are powerful than you expected. I will bring my spooky scary Dry Bones to come over and sing a song for you. *Koops: Oh no. *Will: Not a single song. (Many Dry Bones have waked up) *Kooper: Eek! They're alive. *Bill: We're doomed. ("Spooky Scary Skeletons" begin to play) *Will: Stand in mind, this really going to bother me. *Tubba Blubba's heart: *singing* Spooky scary skeletons Send shivers down your spine Shrieking skulls will shock your soul Seal your doom tonight Spooky scary skeletons Speak with such a screech You'll shake and shudder in surprise When you hear these zombies shriek We're so sorry skeletons You're so misunderstood You only want to socialize But I don't think we should Cause spooky scary skeletons Shout startling shrilly screams They'll sneak from their sarcophagus And just won't leave you be Spirits supernatural Are shy whats all the fuss But bags of bones seem so unsafe It's semi-serious! Spooky scary skeletons Are silly all the same They'll smile and scrabble slowly by And drive you so insane Sticks and stones will break your bones They seldom let you snooze Spooky scary skeletons Will wake you with a boo! *Koops: Ahh! *slip* *Kooper: Hide! (The song end) *Goombella: Run now! *Tubba Blubba's heart: Get them. (The group run as the Dry Bones chased them) *Will: Faster! *Goombella: Get out of here! (The Dry Bones chase the group in the chest) *Will: Come on, make room! *Bill: Fit fit fit! *Koops: Open it up! (They went into the throat) *Bill: Gross. What that smell? *Will: Horrible. *Goombella: Can't even take it. *bite the throat* (With Tubba Blubba) *Tubba Blubba: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *punch his belly* (Inside of Tubba Blubba) *Koops: Oh no. We're falling! *Will: Hold on tight! *Bill: Uh oh. (They landed on the stomach) *Kooper: That gotta hurt from tricks! *Goombella: I hate you. *Dry Bones #1: Welcome back. *Dry Bones #2: Heart, now. *Tubba Blubba's heart: Yes. That does it. *Kooper: *hide from his shell* *Koops: *hide from his shell* *Goombella: What are you doing? *Will: Uhhhhhh. I don't know. *Bill: I'm out! *Tubba Blubba's heart: Get them! (The Dry Bones capture them) *Koops: Hey! *Kooper: Uh oh. *Will: Help me. *Bill: Not this again. *Goombella: Ugh. I hate it. *Tubba Blubba's heart: Yes. You are totally mine. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaahaahahahaaahha!!!!!!! (In the beautiful forest place) *Rinaldo: Wow. This one has a lake or a pool. *Vivian: Oh my. It's beautiful. *Rockside: I did it all by myself. *Vivian: Thank you Rockside. *Rockside: You're welcome. *Rinaldo: Lucky that i didn't get anything. Again. *Rockside: Don't worry Rinaldo, we will get you anything soon for your birthday. *Rinaldo: But i won't be back here. I have other things to do back at Cape Adare. *Vivian: Rockside! Look! *Rockside: What? *Tubba Blubba: *appear from roaring* *Rinaldo: Oh no. Not another monster. *Tubba Blubba: I found you all. *smell* No plumber. Wonderful. *Rinaldo: Hey you fat turtle, get out of here. This is our private spot. *Tubba Blubba: Ghosts? No! You brought two ghosts here? I hate ghosts and boos! Now i'll crush you! *Rockside: *save Rinaldo from Tubba Blubba's smash* *Tubba Blubba: HEY! *Rinaldo: Get me out of here! *Vivian: We have to leave now! *Rockside: Run! *Vivian: *shoot Tubba Blubba* *Tubba Blubba: AHHH! (Inside of Tubba Blubba's body) *Koops: Whoa. *Kooper: Hold on tight. *Goombella: Hurry. *Tubba Blubba's heart: Get them now! (The Dry Bones grab the group together) *Will: Oh no. *Bill: I don't want to die. (With Tubba Blubba) *Tubba Blubba: Uh.......i think i'm gonna get sick. *Rockside: Now Vivian! *Vivian: *fire attack on Tubba Blubba* *Tubba Blubba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Tubba Blubba explodes his mouth with Koops, Kooper, Goombella, Bill and Will getting out) *Will: Yuck! Smell like leopard seal's breath. *Bill: Ha! That that big fat loser. *Kooper: Finally. We're back here. In a spooky place? *Koops: Hey guys. It's Vivian, her brother and a pet penguin. *Goombella: Vivian! *Vivian: Goombella. *Rinaldo: I seen those guys before. *Will: Well, well, well. Sticking with the group. *Bill: Yeah. Now we have more members around. *Vivian: Goombella, Kooper and Koops, this is my boyfriend Rockside. *Rockside: Hey guys. *Koops: Um........hi. Will you two get married and have kids? *Vivian: Maybe. No one tell me what to do. *Rinaldo: No one in The Amigos group tell me what to do. Especially Ramón. *Goombella: Wait a minute. I've seen you before. *Rinaldo: Me? *Goombella: Yes. You were with a group of adelie penguins who were being rude to you. *Rinaldo: What? How did you find that out? *Bill: He probably don't understand. *Koops: Listen, you know where your group is. *Rinaldo: Yes. Follow me. Mario is there too. *Goombella: Mario. I can't wait to meet him again. *Rinaldo: Let's go. It's almost time to wake up for the heroes. *Tubba Blubba: Awwwww. *defeated and lay down* (The next morning) *Mumble: Morning already? *Phoenix: Yes. *Perxio: That was tough. *Ramón: Man, the ice is already melting. Maybe it's time for us to go. *Raul: I think we have other things to do. *Rinaldo: Hey guys. I'm back. *Ramón: Rinaldo, we were so worried about you. *Rinaldo: You're not going to believe this. There is another shadow siren. *Ramón: Another Shadow Siren. *Rinaldo: Yes. His name is Rockside. *Raul: What a rock in the side? *Rinaldo: Not that dumb rock. Rockside! *Raul: Oh. *Goombella: Oh hey guys. I didn't know you were here. *Ramón: Aww, what a lady. *Goombella: Ramón! *Ramón: What? How did you know our names? *Goombella: By the time the penguins like you are heading to the Mushroom Kingdom, Professor Frankly told me to go over there to meet you guys. *Nestor: That's a spy. *Will: Oh well, you were thinking about it. *Mumble: Any news? *Vivian: Yes. I brought more friends to visit. *Mumble: Wait. I seen those guys before. *Koops: Yep. I remember you to teach you to fly. *Mumble: Cool. (At Professor Elvin Gadd's lab in a room) *Mario: *yawns* Wow, what a day. *Luigi: Yep. I feel tired. *Stuffwell: Good morning everyone. Back for a adventure? *Mario: Yes. *Luigi: Man. I hate to have mornings like this. *Toadsworth: Oh well. Back to work. *Robo Mario: *open the door* Good morning. I hope your doing okay. *Mario: Let's go. *Luigi: Aw man. I still have the pajamas. *Stuffwell: Don't worry. You are still free to change. *Luigi: Thank you. *Gadd: Good morning everyone. Feeling alright? *Mario: Yes. *Luigi: Tough morning. *Stuffwell: Oh well, why don't you take a shower. *Luigi: Okay. *R.O.B.: Then go. (Mario and Luigi take a shower from turns as Toadsworth pack up stuff for Stuffwell) *Stuffwell: Oh well, back to adventure. *Toadsworth: All set and ready to go. (Mario and Luigi are all dressed up and ready for adventure) *Mario: We are ready. *Luigi: Okie dokey. *Noah: Come on! We have to go. *Mario: Mama mia. *Luigi: Here we go again. (With the group) *Seymour: So, where are we going again? *Vivian: I don't know. Maybe if Mario or Luigi tell us. *Beldam: Vivian! *Marilyn: Sister. *Vivian: Boys? I mean sisters? *Beldam: Vivian, we were looking all over for you yesterday. What happen? *Vivian: Nothing. *Rockside: Hey ladies. *Beldam: Rockside, i thought you were out for the weekend. *Rockside: Well, yes. *Marilyn: Guh. *Mario: Okay everyone. Now i decided to choose. *Ramón: Yes. Pick Adélie-Land. *Rinaldo: Ramón, no. *Ramón: Sorry. *Mario: I wonder if Princess Daisy can tell us to get to Bowser's Castle. First, we have to go to Sarasaland. *Vivian: Sarasaland? It's about salad? *Mario: No. A kingdom like Mushroom. *Luigi: Mushroom Kingdom, right? *Mario: Yes. We must get a cruise ship to go there. *Mumble: A cruise? *Ramón: Sound like a party cruise to me. *Mario: Yes. Come on, we must go to the beach lake to get into the cruise. *Lovelace: Have any tickets? *Sven: Nope. *Nicole: Wait, Mario and Luigi are famous and they can tell us where to go. *Luigi: We will allow guests for the cruise. *Pally: Yep. *Gloria: That gonna take days to get there. *Mario: No. It will be easy. Stuffwell, teleport us. *Stuffwell: Maybe like a portal or something. *open a portal to Surfshine Harbor* Go. *Toadsworth: Let's go everyone. *Mumble: Alright. *Ramón: I see a cruise. We got it. *Rinaldo: Yeah. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 9) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions